


Насмешка последняя - Отмщение

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Strong Alcoholic Intoxication, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 6





	Насмешка последняя - Отмщение

Судьба любила поиметь его. Джек усвоил это годам к шестнадцати, когда отпахав год, отличившись в учебе, заработав признание на нескольких международных конкурсах удостоился от отца скупых поздравления, а после наблюдал, как тот купает в овациях малышку Мишель, и хвастается перед придворными его заслугами, не потрудившись уделить немного внимания ему самому. С тех пор мало что изменилось.

Год в персональном аду, в одной комнате, наедине с женщиной, что попалась в лапы королевской семье, оказалась вынужденна быть с ним, ложиться под него, носить ребенка, и могла бы ненавидеть, но не делала это, и от того делалось до тошноты паршиво. Желание пойти и выплюнуть к чертям свои внутренности в ближайший сортир становилось почти непреодолимым. Милая, очаровательная Лулу, разделившая с ним плен, легшая в постель, даже видя, что он этого не хочет, терпевшая глухой шепот, в котором различались мужские имена, очень скоро попросившая о том, чтобы он не притворялся в ласке. Бедная девочка, которую сейчас Джеку было уже не жаль. Муторно, стыдно перед самим собой, тошно от совершенных поступков и принятый решений было, а вот жаль кого-либо — нет. Как-то выгорело, загнулось окончательно в той комнате проклятого дворца, проклятого короля.

Он не считал стопок, содержимое которых отправлялось в него нескончаемым потоком, в голове уже была вата, тело гудело, голова взрывалась вместе с тяжелыми басами игравшей музыки, перед глазами картинка то делалась кристально чистой, точной до последней детальки окружающего пространства, то превращалась в мыльное пятно, пока щеки горели. Парочка охранников стояла у стены, неподалеку, несменным конвоем сопровождая его. Словно теперь, если с ним что-то случится, кто-то огорчится. Влив в себя еще один шот ярко-синей бурды, Джек стукнул пустой стопкой о стойку и повернул голову, вперившись взглядом в человека рядом.

Дикий. Красивый. Как-то так готов был описать пьяный в дым мозг Джека того, кого тот видел перед собой. Мужик, вдвое старше его, если не больше, смуглый, поджарый, с ахуенным телом, которое угадывалось под одеждой без труда. Что такой забыл в этой пропащей стране, в баре, наедине с бутылкой, было не понятно. Такого хотелось уронить в постель и повалять там, вгрызться в кожу натянутую поверх тугих мышц, впиться в губы, укусить за язык, не отпускать от себя, пока не останется сил только на то, чтобы взвести курок и нажать на спусковой крючок, под прихуевшим взглядом вынеся себе мозги, не вставая с той самой постели.

— Разрешишь порезаться о твои скулы? — Джек широко, шало скалился, наклонившись, так что готов был свалиться со стула, пока кричал это в подставленное ухо. Если сейчас выйдет заработать в морду, то можно будет оторваться, сбросить остатки себя, не уничтоженные еще от выедавшего его дерьма, окончательно раствориться в пьяном дурмане и сгинуть. Большего Джонатан Бенджамин не желал.

Брок заметил планомерно надиравшегося парня рядом сразу, пока неспешно распивал свою бутылку чего покрепче, наблюдая за этим с некоторым ощущением неправильности. Чужая драма его в душе не задевала, но момент, когда сосед по барной стойке замер, видя свой предел, и влил в себя намеренно еще сверху, заставил тихо фыркнуть. Командир наемного отряда повидал за свою жизнь слишком много дерьма, чтобы удивляться, сопереживать незнакомцам, но ощущение словно он снова увидел что-то неестественное, а от того вызывавшее само по себе отторжение, не покидало, пройдясь морозцем под кожей. Может поэтому он наклонился на встречу, когда парень качнулся, едва не навернувшись со стула. Услышанные слова заставили усмехнуться шире.

Отпуск в маленькой стране, по территории меньше его родного штата, должен был вот-вот закончится. Завтра утром был объявлен общий сбор, на котором они должны были определиться с дальнейшей целью, точнее Броку нужно будет указать ее, раздать приказы и выдвинуться вперед, и дальше уводя ребяток за собой, а сегодня он отдыхал в месте, где была самая пристойная выпивка в этом искаженном подобии Нью-Йорка. Напившийся пацан, тем более пребывавший в заведении явно под охраной, совершенно не вписывался в его планы, но завтра с утра никто не вспомнит тут даже его лица, так что зачем было себе отказывать в сомнительной компании для общения? Может, дурачку потом станет легче, и газеты не напишут о самоубийце по утру.

— Попробуй, если твои соглядатаи не против, — он ответил, придерживая все же парня за шкирняк, когда тот резко обернулся, безошибочно находя в пространстве свою охрану, отлипшую от стены. Засмеявшись, так что Броку пришлось еще крепче перехватить его, парень вновь резко обернулся и шагнул, как в пропасть, сокращая пространство между ними, так что оказался совсем близко, на столько, что командир без труда мог разглядеть его стеклянные, полубезумные глаза.

— Они? Да. Ну, тогда укради меня, что ли, если это тебя парит.

Джек держался, вцепившись в края чужой куртки, пока веселье накатывало новой волной, поднимаясь скопищем пузырей изнутри, распирая, раздирая его.

— На совсем или с возвратом? — Уточнил Брок, которому не стоило большого труда скинуть такой хвост, даже если тот пристально глядел на них.

— Как получится, — парень хохотнул коротко, замер всего на мгновение, глядя слишком трезво и нездорово ему в глаза, а после поцеловал. Жадно, голодно, словно это было последним, что тот собирался сделать в своей жизни, хоть стреляй его после этого. Брок ответил, но быстро это дело свернул, дернув парня за собой в толпу, когда парочка соглядатаев поспешила к ним.

Выбраться из заведения было не сложно, запихать не сопротивляющееся тело в машину еще проще. Командир вел авто, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как парень на заднем сиденье вытянулся, насколько позволял салон и бормочет сам себе что-то, периодически посмеиваясь.

— Тебя как звать-то?

На съемной квартире уже не осталось личных вещей. Все было погружено в сумки и отправлено в багажник, так что оставить непредвиденного гостя Брок мог тут насовсем, только положив ключи на тумбочке у входа.

— Джек. То есть, Его бестолковое Высочество, Принц Джонтан Бенджамин, — Джек хохотал короткими очередями, нездорово, резко замолкая, уставив взгляд в потолок, а после кривясь лицом и продолжая.

— Аж целый принц. Вот так повезло.

Тот пиздец, который тут был за правительство и органы исполнительной власти Рамлоу предпочел бы не видеть даже в страшном сне, не то, что работать с ними, или с кем-то вообще на этой территории. Если принц это принц, что вполне себе было возможно, не удивительно, что он едет кукушкой. Совершив небольшой крюк по улицам, он убеждается, что преследователей нет — или у принца такая паршивая охрана, или тот просто тут особо не нужен.

— Устраивайся, высочество. Не люкс, но на ночь сгодится.

Брок заводит Джека в съемную квартиру, направляя в сторону спальни. Делать с тем что-то смысла особо нет, так что пока парень свинцовой походкой добирается до постели, командир заглядывает на кухню, забирая из холодильника не распечатанную бутылку воды. Гость находится на постели, все еще в модном полупальто, зато без ботинок, в одном носке. Кинув на койку, рядом с принцем, бутылку, Брок опускается в удобное кресло в углу, подпирая щеку кулаком.

— И с чего тебя так переебало, высочество?

Джек дергается, щурится, хотя от этого четкость картинки перед глазами все равно не улучшается и кривится в усмешке, откидываясь после спиной на постель. В пальто душно и жарко, потолок кружится перед лицом, вызывая тошноту, и под не снятым носком чешется пятка, но осознание того, что его действительно, вот так просто украли, вызывает бурю веселья внутри. Так легко, только потому, что он бросил это как бредовое предложение, взяли и увезли, а личная королевская гвардия до сих пор не штурмует этот домишко. Ему просто не верится.

— Как тебя зовут?

Джек жмурится, давит пальцами на глаза, надеясь, что так его перестанет штормить и подтаскивает к себе ледяную бутылку, укладывая ее на лицо. Делается немного легче, а мокрое пятно на бедре холодит, хотя принцу кажется, что воздух вокруг почти раскален.

— Командир, — Брок хмыкает коротко, прикидывая на сколько мальчишку еще хватит и поднявшись все же, приносит тазик, ставя его у постели.

— Слышал сказку о маленьком принце, Командир? — Интересуется Джек, теряя даже у себя в голове линию мыслей. Хочется столько всего рассказать сразу, поделиться, выплеснуть, прежде чем сюда все же кто-нибудь придет и закончит его мучение, называемое, почему-то, жизнью.

— Ту, где он спасает принцессу от дракона?

— Где дракон сжигает его, запирая останки в башне. Почему никто не задумывается об этом никогда? До конца с драконом остаются только мертвые принцы.

Это вызывает у него новую тираду короткого смеха, после чего Джек смещает бутылку на лоб и старается сфокусировать взгляд на человеке в кресле. Тот никуда не спешит и вроде не выглядит, как тот, кто жалеет о том, что подобрал пьяного идиота. На мгновение принцу удается задумываемое и его передергивает от того спокойного, ровного взгляда, которым на него смотрит этот командир. Слова застревают в глотке, а потом он садится, кряхтя, обнимает бутылку и начинает говорить.

— Однажды Сайлас увидел корону из бабочек над своей головой и решил, что избран самим Богом. Во всяком случае, он так говорит…

Джек рассказывает обо всем. От того мальчишеского восторга, что испытывал, когда они впервые въехали в Шайло, в город, которого не существовало до них, который создал его отец, как тогда считал маленький принц. О Томасине, его вечно внимательном взгляде, неусыпном внимании, максимальной осведомленности и пепельном дыхании, которое ему представляло, когда он слышал, как ее называют королевским драконе. О расчетливой Розе, наивной Мишель, циничном Кроссе и множественых других слугах, придворных, родственниках, близких. На рассказе о сослуживцах и сто двадцать седьмом его прорывает на рыдания, перед взглядом все окончательно расплывается, а по лицу скатываются и слезы, и сопли. Та злосчастная операция, не пришедшая с воздуха поддержка, окружение, подставной плен и спасение вшивым фермерским сынком. На середине о Дэвиде Шепарде его все же выворачивает в подставленный таз, крепкие, чужие руки оказываются на плечах, удерживая, чтобы не захлебнулся, жесткий голос что-то командует, пока Джек только скулит.

Сознание проясняется, когда большая часть выпитого оказывается унесенной вместе с тазом, а лицу свежо от той воды, которой его заставили умыться. Во рту еще помойка, но Джек уже чуть лучше осознает реальность. Так что когда Командир возвращается с чистым тазом и влажным полотенцем, он помогает стянуть с себя верхнюю одежду и даже как-то благодарит.

— А потом нас послали в Геф, чтобы помочь им с их же предателем, и мы взяли языка. Все мои парни полегли, только деревенский придурок выжил. Выжил и нашел то, во что верить не хотелось…

Джек продолжает уже более осознанно, излагает мысли четче, обнимая опустевшую на две трети бутылку, глядя в точку перед собой. Брок слушает его молча, не прерывая, складывая у себя в голове то, во что категорически зарекся лезть, как только они поняли обстановку в стране. Исключительно отпуск и никак дел на этой земле.

Принц все говорит и говорит, слова из него прут одним бездонным потоком. Замолкает только упоминая самоубившегося ему на новый ворох проблем влюбленного идиота, а потом продолжает. Предательство, поддельный суд, трибунал, убийство короля. Чудодейственное воскрешение и персональный ад.

— Я бы все, что имею отдал, чтобы сжечь это все перед смертью, — выдыхает он, закончившись, выговорившись, повесив голову и превратившись словно в последнюю рухлядь — пни и развалится.

Броку не жалко. Вот чисто по-человечески противно от услышанного дерьма, но жалеть тут нечего, да и что взять с не знающего толком жизни ребенка. Так что командир чешет подзаросшую щеку и хмыкает коротко. Желание принца вполне себе исполнимо.

— А что у тебя есть, чтобы отдать за то, чтобы их сжечь?

— Что, прости? — Джек поднимает болезненный взгляд на Командира, стараясь осмыслить его слова, пока тот все так же сидит в своем углу, смотря на него.

— Чем можешь заплатить за их ликвидацию? — Терпеливо интересуется Брок, ожидая пока до парня дойдет смысл сказанных слов. Тот щурится, скрежещет зубами, опускает опять голову и Рамлоу уверен, что тот сейчас или признает, что является нищим принцем, или резко обнаружит в себе возродившуюся тягу к родным, но тот поднимает голову, и разводит руками.

— У меня есть пара счетов. Там достаточно, но у меня нет даже телефона. Не положено. Если сможешь достать их — забирай все, номера я назову.

Проблема оказывается за малым и не сказать, чтобы Брок совсем не удивлен. Приходится разбудить Сэма, чтобы тот залез в сеть и проверил названные счета, а после перевел с них все до последней мелочи, когда командир убеждается в весомости суммы.

— Хочешь ото всех избавиться? От жены с ребенком тоже? — Уточняет он, настукивая негромко по экрану сообщение лучшему солдату, что имеется у него в подчинении, и единственному, кто может за несколько, оставшихся до рассвета, часов идеально выполнить задание.

— Лулу? Нет. Отправить ее и Оскара подальше, куда-нибудь в безопасность, денег ее семьи должно хватить на безбедную жизнь. Наверное, так будет правильно.

Джек не чувствует, но знает, что виноват перед Люсиндой, а маленький Ос не виноват совсем ни в чем. Ему незачем быть принцем, как незадачливый отец. Джек говорит это, но не верит, что оно возможно. Этот странный человек, что привез его сюда, своровал из-под носа стражи, даже для него подобное невыполнимо. Попросту невозможно сделать что-то подобное, принц уверен, так что фокус с похищением кажется просто детской шуткой, в сравнении с тем о чем они тут говорят. Так что закрывая глаза, поддаваясь сну, Джек уверен, что проснется с пустой квартире, с дыркой вместо счетов, а последним, что увидит в тот же день это белая стена, прежде чем кто-то из автоматчиков первым нажмет на спуск.

Брок смотрит на заснувшего парня и выходит на кухню, прикуривая у открытого окна, пока осмысливает все услышанное и сделанное. До рассвета всего несколько часов, утром они все уберутся из этой захудалой страны и грязного городишка, еще до того, как поднимется всеобщая паника, а новости заголосят о смерти всей венценосной семьи в пожаре, сожравшем весь королевский дворец.

На раннем рассвете, когда алое зарево не заливает еще небо и даже от дворца валит лишь густой дым, командир будит умершего ночью принца, не милосердно заставляя того придти в себя, собраться и топать следом, в холодное, осеннее утро, полное не успевших пройти сумерек.

— Какого хрена? — Озвучивает единственную, терзавшую его с пробуждения, мысль Джек, кутаясь в дизайнерское полупальто, ничерта не спасающее от легкого морозца, пока перед ним стоят четыре бронированных внедорожника и стоит больше дюжины бойцов, которых за гражданских не выйдет принять даже у его, не проветрившегося, мозга.

— Это Страйк, мои парни. Сегодня ночью королевская семья в полном составе сгинула в пожаре, тебя больше не существует, — извещает Брок, стоя у правого плеча, пока его ребята изучают приведенного взглядами, — так что у тебя есть выход, бывший майор, идти с нами и стать одним из нас или сдохнуть в действительности. Тела поменять мы не успеем уже, но, думаю, и ближайшая канава на выезде из этого клоповника сгодится.

— Погоди, — Джек вытаскивает руки из хоть как-то хранящих тепло карманов, сдавливая и без того пульсирующие болью виски, стараясь осознать сказанное. Реальность. Ему не кажется. Все на самом деле, наяву. В груди сворачивается туго клубок и приходится вдохнуть морозный воздух поглубже, забирая им носоглотку, чтобы не зареветь.

— Я могу поехать с вами?

— Особого обращения не жди, место для принцессы у меня в отряде только одно и оно уже занято. Но ты вроде не плохой боец, можно взять тебя на испытательный срок. Пристрелить всегда успеется. Ну так, что? Соображай живее, мертвец.

— Как тебя зовут? — Растерев ладонями лицо и повернувшись, стараясь держать серьезное выражение на лице, интересуется Джек, пока не до конца осознавая произошедшее, но будучи уверенным, что не может отказаться. Он мертв и жив, и больше не принц. Гори хоть вся Гильбоа синим пламенем, он свободен.

— Для тебя — командир Брок Рамлоу, а теперь пакуйся в машину и пока не протрезвеешь мне не попадайся. Мэй, уведи этого придурка с моих глаз долой.

Брок хлопает его коротко по плечу, толкая в руки отделившейся от общей массы людей невысокой брюнетке, которую он принял тоже за парня, и которая точно не уступает ему в силе, и Джек не сопротивляется, осоловело переваривая свое новое положение, свободу, действительность.

— Прими мои поздравления, боец. Для тебя только что началась адская неделя, — усадив его на заднее сиденье одного из внедорожников, выдав бутылку с водой, блистер таблеток и плед, насмешливо покривившись на его одежду, сообщает Родригес, уходя тут же к остальным, что слушают командира о дальнейших целях, и путях.

Джек закутывается в плед, выпивает таблетки и прислоняется виском к прохладному машинному стеклу, засыпая под спокойный, жесткий голос Брока Рамлоу. Кто бы знал, что так все повернется, но теперь он точно должен порезаться о его скулы, даже если за это свернут шею. В том, что любой тут это может, Джек не сомневается, но от чего-то ему делается от этой мысли очень весело и легко.


End file.
